Just Another Happy Ending
by tomparisgirl
Summary: Probably one of my most sappy stories, but this PT romance will hit the spot for someone in the mood for a mushy story :)


B'Elanna Torres was not the most uncomfortable she could ever remember being, but she was certain that this was close. Clad in an elegant black dress, she made her way swiftly to the holodeck, hoping to not run into anyone she really knew on the way. Ha, she thought to herself, who am I kidding? I'm going to have to see the whole crew at the party anyway. Why not now? However, despite her clear thoughts, her mind was still adamant about getting to this party as unseen as possible. She felt that she was not herself. But then again, it would only be for a few hours  
  
It was the sixth anniversary of Voyager's arrival in the Delta Quadrant and Captain Janeway had decided to celebrate the occasion (that they had survived all six years) with a formal ball in Neelix's old resort program. B'Elanna hadn't been part of the decorating staff, but from what she had heard from Tom and Neelix, the resort was now a sight to behold. She didn't believe it though, until she actually stepped in.  
  
The resort had been completely transformed, though still holding the natural charm and comfort of a familiar place. A dance floor had been added near the middle of the resort, about twenty meters from the door and up a small flight of stairs. Tables and bars that used to hold exotic drinks were now covered with elegant food, cakes and champagne. Despite the fact that everything was still outside, the holoprogram had been designed to a perfect moonlit night that was neither too hot nor too cold and no stray gust of wind came across to muss her hair. It was rather pleasant and for a moment she forgot the nearly months supply of rations she had spent of the dress she wore.  
  
The first person she recognized and actually felt like talking to was Harry Kim, who stood just up the flight of stairs, leaning on the balcony that overlooked the lower portion of the resort. He had obviously been waiting for someone to talk to as well and when he saw her come up the stairs his face lit up.  
  
"B'Elanna," he said, not at all trying to hide the fact that he was looking her over, not used to seeing the engineer so "prettied up". "You look..." he paused, trying unsuccessfully to find the right word, "nice".  
  
"Nice?" She said, strolling up to stand next to him. He took an involuntary step back in anticipation of her usual rough self. "I spend my next few weeks of good food on one crummy dress and all you can say is 'nice'?" He paused and then broke into a smile.  
  
"Yeah. Well, you do. You look... very nice." She looked at him and after a beat hit him lightly on the shoulder, then turned to stand next to him and look over the balcony.  
  
"Thanks, Starfleet, you don't look too bad yourself. Nice tux."  
  
He stifled a small laugh. "You think your dress took a lot of rations."  
  
"Where's Tom?" She asked, not really in the mood for small talk. Silently, she recalled the conversation she had had with him earlier that day.  
  
"Pick me up at 1900?" She asked as they stopped at her quarters. He faced her and gently played with her hair, avoiding her stare. There was a short pause.  
  
"No, I think I'll just meet you there." He said in a humdrum sort of way, but by the way his mouth edged on a smile, she knew there was more going on in his mind.  
  
"Ok... why?" She took his hand from her hair and held it in her own, finally getting him to look her in the eyes. He was unable to hold it any longer and flashed a quick smile.  
  
"I don't know, I just think the... Cinderella touch... would be more romantic. You know, meeting each other at the ball?" He raised his eyebrows seductively and put his arms over her head, around her back, trapping her in his playful embrace. "Catching each other's eye from across the room and... knowing."  
  
She smiled, putting her own arms around his abdomen. "I thought we already 'knew'."  
  
He shrugged, swaying them slightly in the hug. "Well," he said, looking down for a moment and then back into her eyes, "There's and old saying. Something about..." he trailed off to kiss her on the lips, then broke away and continued, "keeping the romance alive."  
  
She smiled again, transfixed by his alluring blue eyes. "You're too good for me."  
  
He kissed her again and broke their embrace. "I know," he said with a hint of jest somewhere in his deep voice. He walked backwards a couple steps down the hall as he spoke, "I'll see you there then."  
  
Harry broke her thoughts. "I don't know, he said something about having to finish a diagnostic on the shuttle and maybe being a bit late. Hey, want a drink?" She brushed off his casual disinterest in her inquiry and briefly glanced at the drinks table.  
  
"Sure, why not."  
  
"What'll it be?"  
  
"Suarian Brady... Blood Wine..." She paused, remembering some term Tom had used once. "Saline IV. I don't know, something sweet."  
  
Harry shrugged and walked toward the drink table. She turned back to the veranda and leaned against it, the balcony coming just to the right spot where she could comfortably rest her forearms upon it. The first slightly cool wind she had felt that night brushed lightly against her face. She turned her head to the right, closing her eyes and inhaling it. It was when she turned her head back that she saw him.  
  
B'Elanna had had to take a double take, but the first thing she thought when she saw him at the bottom of the stairs in his tuxedo was that he had been absolutely right. There was something to be said for the Cinderella touch. He was talking with Crewman Baker, who was obviously complimenting Tom on the décor in the resort, Tom had a smile on his face and thanked the crewman before Baker walked away. Tom had turned his head to go up the stairs to where B'Elanna was, but then his eyes caught hers. His face fell, and he stared intently into her eyes for a moment before continuing up the stairs, keeping her gaze. She found herself leaving the balcony and stepping down the stairs to meet him, as if this sudden spellbound moment had hypnotized her body as well as her mind.  
  
He was more handsome then she could ever remember seeing him, though it was only the change in clothes that was different about him. His hair was still slightly tousled, but she liked it like that. But his eyes, those beautiful blue eyes that she had forgotten so often to look this deeply into, were looking as deeply into hers and she felt a new wind pass across her body.  
  
Tom would have said it reminded him of an old movie, the way they slowly made their way to the middle of the small staircase until she was only one step above him, causing them both to appear the same height. She forgot that there was no music playing at the moment, as if the sound of a heart beating with love was music enough. So this was what it was like to fall in love again. She had so often forgotten what it used to feel like.  
  
B'Elanna opened her mouth to say something but he was ready for it, gently putting his fingers on her lips.  
  
"Shh," he said, eyes darting back and forth as he looked into her own. His brow was furrowed, wanting to say something but not knowing how to say it. Finally he gave up, and she found she was glad for it as he leaned in to kiss her. How many words could fit into this one heartfelt action?  
  
"Hey, Tom" came a voice from another world. She scarcely recognized it as Harry Kim, but didn't care to acknowledge it at the moment, even though he had not even addressed her. Tom didn't seem to want to either but broke the kiss slowly nevertheless. They lingered in each other's gaze for a moment more as they slowly ebbed out of the lovers trance and back into reality. B'Elanna looked away first to yell at Harry for being so inconsiderate, but the moment she saw him, she couldn't help but break out into a smile.  
  
He was struggling with three drinks, two champagne glasses and an obviously custom exotic drink he had gotten for B'Elanna. Tom and B'Elanna let him juggle the load for a moment before Tom finally stopped laughing long enough to grab one of the glasses from his friend. Harry smirked at him, then handed B'Elanna the coconut with a colorful umbrella coming out of it.  
  
"Pena Coloda, it was the only sweet thing I could think of."  
  
"Thanks, Harry, you're a real charmer," she said, disdainfully moving to wipe off the drink that had spilled over the side of the cup in his haste to get rid of it. Realizing she had no napkin she subtly abandoned the drink on the balcony.  
  
"Oh..." Harry said, looking up as Tom touched the back of B'Elanna's hair affectionately. "Did I interrupt something?"  
  
Tom's smirk was almost too quick to notice before he looked intently over Harry's shoulder. "Oh my God, is that Seven?" Harry subconsciously looked over his shoulder as Tom grabbed B'Elanna's hand and took her down the stairs with him.  
  
"Come on, there's something I want to show you."  
  
He drew her along with him for a while, down a small path off the main resort that she had never really gone down before. For a moment she imagined he may have put this into the program just for the two of them, but she remembered brilliantly when she saw the lake. She had been here before, just not by night, and perhaps he had taken her on a different route. Lit beautifully by the romantic crescent moon, though, the lake was an entirely different place.  
  
There was a small terrace of the same stucco the rest of the resort was with a waist high wall surrounding it, ideal for sitting and watching the night. A comfortable looking sort of swinging sofa, something that she had not ever seen before was settled cozily in the middle of the small terrace, accompanied by a table with a bucket icing a bottle of champagne.  
  
After they had approached the lake, they had stood there for a moment in silence, gazing out into the waters and the silhouettes of the hills just beyond. Tom stood just a few inches behind her, still holding on to her hand. She felt him give it a squeeze and turned her head just as his handsome visage emerged from a shadow.  
  
"You know what today is?" he asked, the same cock-and-bull tone she loved so much coming through his voice. B'Elanna knew, but didn't say anything. She would rather hear it from Tom. There was a pause as they both looked out onto the reflection of the moon on the lake before he furrowed his brow and spoke.  
  
"I was about ready to give up on you, you know?"  
  
"I know."  
  
Turning her to face him, he looked at her for a couple of seconds, smiled slightly and leaned in to kiss her softly on the lips. He broke away but kept nearly as close when he opened his eyes.  
  
"Happy anniversary, B'El."  
  
She couldn't help but break into a broad smile. 


End file.
